User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Fresh New Talk Page Aaand it's ruined :P It's me again, and I just wanted to give you a short reply on Night of the Long Knives and the updated Chorrum. I won't discuss every detail of the story just yet because you'll get a full review when it's done, but I can point out a few things that were just great! First, I like the whole dialogue between the Toa. I think Uprising misses some lines for the rest of the team; You're hardly get to know them. It also has some great humor that actually made me laugh (what rarely happens on the internet). Brorag's line with "Are we going to toss a widget to see who gets stuck with Range?" was very funny and reminded me a lot of the little conflict in the old Bionicle comic where the Toa lost their elemental powers to the Bohrok Kal (a scene were I mutually laughed)! Now to Chorrum: The new updates make him look much better. I see more detail on him, the new hands are a great idea (I see the inspiration from Myto there) and his two guns look very cool! I just wonder about his mechanical leg now, he seems to have some... "problems" walking now :P Overall, great improvement on him! -- 11:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Undead Matoran will make an appearance, but unlike Toa they have a much slighter resistance against the virus. That makes them nothing more but ghouls who die in a few days because the infection completely destroyed them. That's pretty much the reason why you haven't seen one yet, but including one in the story would be okay. I'm happy to hear you're planning on writing even more! Just send me a message when you're about to start :) As for Chorrum, a wheelchair is a great idea. I already thought about giving one to the characters after the big finale... let's see what the future holds. -- 22:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I had already planned that Chaeus was infected alive, so it is possible for the virus to attack both living and dead. That's a pretty huge amount you already made there... let's see how NotLK goes and it's "sequel" continues, I'm very excited! I just saw the Team-Box you made, and sure, you can do them for the others! I wanted to make my own someday, but I guess I forgot about it somehow... thanks! -- 08:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Bob. It's Logan (BionicleKid). How do you keep from being discouraged when writing? I seem to never finish what I start. Also, how do you like my cover image for my upcoming story? It's on my new blog post. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, thanks for the advice! I also find music to be inspiring, and I will definitely be playing some while I write. I don't meticulously plan my stories in minute detail, but I do write out a rough outline to go by. Also, I'll probably be taking many pictures for Niha's story, and I'm hoping to have them voted on to see what you guys think. I'll keep your advice in mind while I shoot. Again, thanks! —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Glonor I'm such a Glonor enthusiast I'm gonna build him! Okay? --Aljarreau 08:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes... um... sure... with my professional 7-years-training of my also overly professional photo-editing software that makes uber effects (30 sec. with Gimp) I would be able to make that logo for you, even though I would prefer the Voya Nui font I used on the Feedback Blog/Writing Contest/Remains Alterante Universe page. By Mata Nui, those lines sound so wrong (and ridiculous) when you don't have the context :D That's something I probably change in the grammatical enhanced version! I already translated the letter (because that's the fun about it!) and you'll get your answer when I find the time, probably some days after the next comic! -- 10:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! That was probably the shortest reply I ever got :D I've already added the second chapter to the contest, but I can't say anything yet to not make it unfair for the others who don't receive a small review each time. But that story already makes me feel a bit sorry for those two! As you probably already know, Chapter 5 of Patriots is uploaded, along with some speculation on a new (simple) MoC. -- 19:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha! I'm not 100% sure which exact scene you mean, but guess it has to do with Glonor, right? :D About that character: I'm about to create a seperate page for him and I would like to take his "creation" part for my page. I already took a photo of him. What about the original's page? Should I add a "Remains Alternate Universe" subheading? When you write your review later, how about the speculation about that strange Bohrok I uploaded? :D -- 19:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it would be fitting for the creator of Glonor to write his artcile, right? I'll upload a better photo however, the one you made of his first version is pretty old and he's not that well posed in my opinion. The Bohrok isn't in the comic yet. No wonder you didn't spot him! But as I already told Jahoan, it has no connection to Xafri. Speaking if the latter, she is a Toa, yes. I never really thought about an element for her, but Plasma is fitting quite well! Just not that her Bohrok-head is a helmet and not her actual head :) -- 20:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah no, a Forgotten Warrior would be too simple for a character like Glonor. I think he will turn into a plot device :D That's great to hear! Merall and Brorag's pages are the best ones so far, and updating the others like that is a good idea. One more thing I noticed: My island is called Balfe Nui without the "-" between the words, just like Mata/Metru Nui :) -- 10:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Glonor (2) Actually, I would like to include him both in my photo-story (seems we all three are doing a comic now :P) storyline set in the Rebellion Alternate Universe and in my actual storyline set in the Core Universe. Would that be okay? (I'm also asking Mr. Bond for Inrye :P) --Aljarreau 10:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and would you please lend me Goll? xP I simply got no use for that brown Pakari Nuva... --Aljarreau 13:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Did you check out my Vorred (who's gonna appear in the comic too)? :P Vorred --Aljarreau 19:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Would now be a relatively good time for a meeting? XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. I recently noticed those letters you wrote in Matoran for Vorred's characters, and upon observing how skilfully you were able to do it, was wondering if you could perhaps you could do something similar. I was wondering perhaps if you could re-create the wanted poster from Skorr's article, only in Matoran instead of English. There is also something else I'm looking to create for Skorr, though it may be a lot more complicated. I'm interested in making a brief dossier of sorts for Skorr, similar to wanted poster, only it focuses on information of Skorr a bit more. Like the poster, I hope for it to be in Matoran. I kinda imagine the dossier resembling these four, which would be good reference points if you're interested in doing this. *Bane *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Copperhead This one may be a bit more challenging, so you don't have to do this one. Alternatively, if you want to do both, you could combine the Wanted Poster and the Dossier together. Again, if you don't want to do this or simply can't, that's perfectly fine. I just thought it'd be a fun thing to put together. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) That's fair enough. A wanted poster will do just fine. Feel free to add any details of your own to that poster. XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that, I somehow forgot all about what you told me last time. I promise from here on out to only read them:) DronesFoul (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Theran impaling That Miru-wearing Matoran called Theran would indeed be a great inside joke, and the impaling matches with Glonor's death in the Remains Universe :D I don't fully understand what you mean by "grey Miru"... weren't there only the Mata colors for those? To integrate all Farside Toa... yes, it can work, but I suppose if they appear in Toa forms they won't be transformed the same way the originals did ;) And for that comment I'll just wait until later then! -- 17:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like an interesting plan you have there! I think the Mata masks match for their Matoran forms. That's something I could use as well... Even though Merall's mask wouldn't be the right color I think a golden one would match her more than the official transparent orange one. So that's where the confusion came from... I refer to those masks as "silver", not "grey" because they are more shiny :D Nah, I won't get offended by something I basically did as well! Two more things to add: I think I can reveal here that the Farside Toa as Matoran were originally Av-Matoran in disguise. They don't necessarily have to be aware of that. I also saw some stop-motion on YouTube you made, was fun to see the Deserts of Death characters all moving by themselves :) -- 20:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) They can't use their elemental powers yet. They aren't Toa of Light by the way. The only thing you should "change" is that Theran and Dorvan can't use their mask powers by now since they have special ones (they are the ones who have silver masks, so something had to be special, right?). I'm not sure if Range and Glonor could've met before, if so, Glonor would probably be the one who remembers it because the Farside Matoran (?) were placed in the Universe just like Takua, only at different locations. -- 14:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't think silver masks have to mean the bearer can't access elemental powers; just remind yourself of the Kanohi Rua, it was in a shape of the silver Miru. I think that matches more what I had in mind :) Yes, since the third installment is also the final one it has to contain closure and close all open plot lines. The story has a focus on their origin, it actually plays a pretty big role and even Glonor plays his part! I'll open up a new Blog Entry when Patriots is fully uploaded (like a successor to the Feedback Blog) where everbody can tell me what they want to be revealed in case I missed something. -- 17:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi BobTheDoctor, I was wondering if you could do me a favor - I'd like you to interview me based on my story 'The Silence of the End' if it isn't too much trouble. If you are unable to, I understand, as I am just going around asking different people who I trust most for this job. Anyways, thank you! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Kopakamata]][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 20:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Interview Thanks! What I mean is more like a text interview. You can write me some questions (I think 8 or more is a good number, but whatever is good for you) on my Talk page, and I'll answer them. Then you can post it to a blog (I think it might look weird if I posted an interview of myself). Thank you so much and enjoy The Silence of the End. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 23:45, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Can we do the interview first on my talk page then put it in a blog? Thanks. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 22:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Dorvan Midnight shots? That sounds interesting! I've done it before and it makes for some truly amazing effects. And of course you can call that Matoran, I would be happy to see him in the comic and Judgment Day! Since we already discussed the Farside Toa's appearance, you don't have to ask me anymore; just update me :) Oh, and Chapter 7 is online. -- 20:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ignus Even though it has been taken multiple times, if I have read this MoS correctly, it is AOK, he just needs to put his user name in parentheses. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 12:45, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. lol. I see your point completely but if he doesn't come up with a different name, he doesn't come up with a different name. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 12:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I finally found time to reply! That Matoran form of Dorvan makes me miss my old character. He has such a nice color scheme with the silver and the Mata green... he reminds me more than any other of the old Toa Metru promo CDs. Since you choose a wide angle for the picture, it seems that he's a bit lost in the wilderness of the island. Almost if he's not exactly sure what to do with that powerful mask. And then I ask myself again: Why did you use Rocka's helmet? -- 15:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello BTD27. I have a question: do you like those card games where you use units to battle? An example would be Magic the Gathering or Summoner Wars. Talk 01:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright. If you think of an element that can beat air while being beaten by earth can you let me know? Have a nice night (or day depending on where you are). Talk 01:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks anyway. As I said before have a nice day or night! Talk 01:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Would you mind telling me the coding you use in your moc blogs? I want to post my own moc blog but I want it to look good. Talk 17:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Talk 18:55, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I received your message about the name. I apologize for my stupidity. BandNerd1214 (talk) 19:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk 13:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ; ; ;) Btw I really like Toa Vilnius's custom body. It looks great! Talk 17 :31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't get the coding for the table you gave me to work. I copied straight from my talk page. Does it not show up when you click the preview button? Talk 17:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It's an moc blog that I haven't posted yet. Right now it's just a tab in my browser. While I have your attention: do you have any advice on making a custom body? Talk 19:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll try both of your suggestions. Thanks! Talk 20:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I've started reading Vendetta! It's really good so far. Talk 00:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) MOC Request(s) Hey BtD27, I have a few characters for my storyline that I cannot build, and I am putting in a request for them. The characters are three Makuta, two male and one female, who have split off from the Brotherhood and now serve "The Master" (My main villian) as the Shadow Triad. The three Makuta basically use the Phantoka Makuta design with armor in place of a Tridax Pod. Their designs are as follows: *Makuta Racnoss: Master of Pain **The female Makuta, with black and Mata Nui yellow armor and a Kanohi Kiril. **Her weapons are throwing darts and daggers, which she carves from her armor (hence the Kiril) **Her chest armor is the Mata Nui chestplate. **She has Chirox's wings joined at the shoulder. **She has two-toed clawed feet, Piraka legs, and Inika shoulder armor. *Makuta Scoras: Lord of Corruption **His Armor is Black and Metru Red, and he wears a Kanohi Jutlin **His weapons are his sharp claws, a Broadsword, and a Rotary Blade Shield (A Bohrok-Kal shield and Antroz's blades) **His chest armor up to you. **He wears a cape. **He has double-jointed legs and quad-clawed feet that can grip most surfaces. *Makuta Skaldak: Lord of Hunger *His armor is Black, Metru Green, and Silver, and he wears a Kanohi Avsa. *His weapons are a pair of guantlets, both clawed, both with arm blades (the left blade is stationary, the right blade he can launch at his opponents) *His chest armor is a Hordika Chestplate. *He also wears a cape. *He had two-toed webbed Piraka feet, and Inika Legs in green, with Piraka leg armor. That is all for now, Jahoan 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I've finished reading Vendetta. It was very good. Could you give me the order of your Fractures Universe storys so I can read them in the correct order? Talk 01:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks! Talk 12:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sooo... Can I keep the name and blame it on the infinite universe? :) BandNerd1214 (talk) 19:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. Thanks! BandNerd1214 (talk) 04:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I finally have my moc blog up. Thanks again for the code for the table! Talk 21:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Soon, a new letter It was some time ago Aescela's last letter arrived. I have an... interesting plan this time :D Chapter 8 was also released, did you miss it? I saw an extremely low feedback this time. I just wondered. -- 19:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Haven't seen you in a while. What's up? Also, if I find some pages like Staron that still have the "Matoro1" writer template on them, would you mind if I update the template to your current user? Just to take a load off your shoulders. Sure, no problem. Thanks for letting me know. :) I already read through that page, I think I just missed telling you. Do cou think we should add all the letters in a gallery on Chorrum's page? By the time Thode arrives at Pirai's hut Merall probably already took care of it :D It's okay, I normally wait for your reviews longer, but this time (before DeltaStriker posted) I just felt it was somehow overseen by many. -- 10:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uuuh, so many news at once! I first wanted to ask how you plan that crossover since there is no way my MoCs can teleport to your home, but I guess I understand by your second message now :D You are probably the only one I know who exactly knows what happens in each chapter... except for me of course! That Theran looked strange at first because I got so much used to his silver Miru Nuva :D Interesting to see how he wouldv'e looked like with a red one. Never saw that before (and I don't own one either)! Glonors new (?) shape is very well made, it looks complex with the different shoulder design and his gun fits well. I'm totally excited to see those two in a crossover :D You liked Merall's Inika form that much? I always though something was missing... oh, and be sure to fix her ugly back if you have the pieces :P I't amazing to see so many characters (Range, Theran, Merall and Aescela) already build or planned from you! I still can't believe those characters are build by somebody else now. Isn't that what only happens to the famous guys? :D One last thing I would like to ask: In which style will you do the crossover/beach adventure? There are still some sunny days for comics, but I don't know if you would rather write. -- 14:01, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A new letter You received a small package by a different flying bird rahi than you're used to see. It contained these two letters: LetterRipped.jpg |Aescela's letter Ridor's letter.jpg |Another one.. strange. Have fun translating, I have the original text this time, so if you like I can send it to you. Hm, I think the pipe is quite the important part for Merall. As you said in your message, I didn't go for the obvious pouks-boob way (Which would look awful on a Toa. I saw it before and it never fitted, always too wide and never done well. It only matches Vortixx.) but I'm more about giving my female caharcters the right proportions. Thats where the pipe came in, the made her Inika thighs look more wider and thus more feminine. I would be very interested to see how you made that connection. It's never to late to improve her current form even when you won't see the change in the comic anymore :) I think that title you made up would be a good one! You somehow managed to make me want to build more of the Fracture's characters... Maybe a collection of various crossovers we update when we feel like making them? :D More time is always a good idea, most of the time it improves the quality of what you want to do. It would also match more with the voting at the time because I can easily see your comic being the next featured story after mine! Just take your time with it :) -- 15:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Toa Nuva's neck I saw your image of that fire Lewa Nuva version, so I have a question: ¿How did you manage to make it's neck may move? Garmagic (talk) 17:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Arghklbrxksl.. fire Lewa Nuva brxl... -- 17:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow! It's more simple than I spected. Thank you! Garmagic (talk) 18:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was looking at some of your pages when I saw something: On Fractures Algor's Trivia one of the Trivia talks about Crystallus. It looks more like it would belong on Crystallus's page. Just thought I should let you know. Heres what it says: Some aspects of BobTheDoctor27's depiction of Crystallus are strikingly similar to the canon description of Metus, particularly his speaking habits and the suspicion that he was the traitor at one point. Talk 21:00, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I completely understand and I'm happy to help :). Talk 21:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I heard about that revamp, read in somewhere on the recent changes while stalking everybody's activity.. :D I think you captured Merall very well, those silver armor matches with the rest of her quite well. But why have you decided against the tube then? If you don't own a brown one, silver would be fitting here as well don't you think? I had some characters in mind that are probably your most popular, like Tollubo, Thode or Vilnius for example. I don't own the masks of the latter two however (which I could bricklink) and I'm not sure how many pieces the next revamps for the characters of the third installment will take. There is also still that writing contest going on and having read all the entries I think you can probably choose a character that you want to see in part 3. Since I don't know who you'd like to see I cant really build anything now :) -- 22:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, after reading your last message on my talk page I think you misunderstood one thing; If you win place 1-3 in my contest, you can choose one of your characters to be in the third installment. I just wanted to know who you'll pick :) I'm looking forward to the Chapter 3! -- 11:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Do your Turaga use custom bodys? If so could you somehow show me how to build it? Using the Av-Matoran body doesn't look very good. Talk 17:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) It's a good thing I have a couple of Technic pieces lying around. Thanks for the info! And don't worry: I'm good about giving credit ;). Talk 21:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your Turaga body looks great on Jaller! Thanks a lot! Talk 15:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know I have chosen Glacii to be one of my new Turaga (See here if you don't remember this). Thank you for offering him and have a nice day/night! Talk 19:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC)